The present invention pertains to a cooking and heating apparatus and more particularly pertains to a safety stove usable in explosive atmospheres and close quarters as in a motorhome, camper or the like and to a burner assembly.
Prior stoves and burners, for use in motorhomes, campers and the like can be generally divided into combustion types and electric types. The combustion type cooking stoves and burners generally utilize a gaseous or liquid fuel, which is burned in an exposed flame. Exposed flames present a fire hazard, and are usually not used for heating in close quarters. Gaseous or liquid fueled heating stoves, alternatively, reduce the fire hazard, by internalizing flames or by using lower heat output catalytic combustion and blocking access to highly heated surfaces. Cooking is impractical, if not impossible, on these stoves. Wood stoves can provide both cooking and heating, but are too heavy to be transportable in a motorhome or camper and have highly heated exteriors, which are dangerous in close quarters.
Combustion type stoves present an additional problem in motorhome and camper use. Water vapor and other combustion gases rapidly build up in confined spaces. Hoods or open windows are a necessity. However, hoods add weight and use additional power. Open windows increase heating requirements.
Prior stoves for use in explosive atmospheres generally are of the low heat output variety wherein utilizing electric burners and blocking access to highly heated surfaces. Gasses or liquid fuel stoves are generally not used.
Electric stoves solve the problems of open flames and combustion gases, but present heavy electrical demands and are highly dangerous in a wet or highly explosive environment. Unless an outside electrical source is available, a motorhome or camper only can supply the high current drain of an electrical stove at the cost of increased weight necessitated by high auxiliary generators or batteries.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved safety stove and an improved burner assembly.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved safety stove and an improved burner assembly which do not produce an open flame and do not result in heavy electrical demands.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved safety stove and an improved burner assembly which is safe for use in both cooking and heating in close quarters and explosive atmospheres.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved safety stove and an improved burner assembly, that vents its combustion gases at moderate temperatures to an exterior environment.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved safety stove and an improved burner assembly in which outside air may be used for combustion.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved safety stove and an improved burner assembly which has all of the above desired features.